Long lost
by obsessed53
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

**Hi I'm Rose Hathaway a. k. a badass Hathaway. I'm the best novice at the academy but I'm very different from every one else. I have powers like a moroi and I'm built like guardians the only ones that know about my powers are my best friend Eddie and my boyfriend-well I'm not going to tell you that part yet. I didn't tell my parents because they never bothered to pick me up for vacation, some parents they are. My powers elements are fire, water, air, earth, spirit, and death. I won't tell you about how I figure out the death part but I will tell you it involved an attack strigoi and when I discovered ever single one of my elements. Anyways I get these weird visions of a girl, blonde, very skinny, pale. I don't know why, but I feel like protecting her.**

**Well that's my life story, so far.**

**Well what do you think should I continue? Oh and you wont believe who Rose's boyfriend is.**


	2. chapter 2 poll

Hey guys I made a poll on who should date rose vote please and thank you.

The choices are:

-Adrian

-Christian

-Dimitri

-Stan


	3. Chapter 3

_His hands roamed my body with need and want_

_, he leaned and kissed me it sent sparks flying._

_I broke the kiss and looked into his big blue eyes-_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

UGH, I picked up my alarm clock and chucked it at the wall and pulled the cover over my head. What the hell was I dreaming about? 2 minutes later Eddie walked in.

"Pretty soon Abe is going to stop buying you alarm clocks" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Eddo" I said still half asleep. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on Rosie were gonna be late for Stan's class, and I know you love seeing his beautiful face every morning"

"Now I don't even want to get out of bed" I got up and started changing my clothes, I turned around and saw him staring "What?" he realized he was staring.

"Oh… uhh…umm nothing" he started blushing.

"Okay…" I put on my 'flyin solo' shirt and some blue short shorts. Even though my ass would show when I'm training, but hey, make the girls jealous and the guys want. I don't mind the attention, but if they touch I will break their hand.

Me and Eddie walked to the gym arms looped. When we walked in I got the same reactions as always: the guys stare their girlfriends glare, I just wink at the guys and roll my eyes at the girls, in the end the guys always get smacked by their girlfriends. Stan walked out of the equipment room in the back. "Everyone partner up" I dragged Eddie to the back corner of the room, while Stan passed out practice stakes to everyone.

We started circling each other, Eddie lunged first I quickly blocked him then back handed him, after a while everyone else finished sparing and they were watching me and Eddie and we are so evenly matched I let him trip me, I fell on my back he sat on me I reached up pulled his face on mine and started a make out session long enough for him to get distracted then

I flipped us over broke the kiss and put the stake right where his heart was. "I won" I said, as I got up and took a bow at everyone I heard Eddie get up. He grabbed me by my wrist turned me around and pulled me into a full-out make-out session. Surprisingly, Eddie is a great kisser, but he's my best friend. I broke the kiss again grabbed my gym bag and walked out the gym door already hearing the roomers start.

**I was going to write more but…review tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys' thanks for all of the reviews shout to:**

**Chloebelikov, loventherussian17, kylee14, Rosemarie-Heavens-Hathaway, and everyone else for: reading, reviewing story alerts, author alerts, etc.**

**On with the story…**

"Ehem" Eddie and I jumped apart.

"Hey… Mase" I said rubbing the back of my neck, and looking everywhere but Eddie, and Mason's eyes.

"And the rumors are confirmed" he said awkwardly.

"What's wrong Rose, Eddie's lips aren't interesting anymore?" he said with a hint of _jealousy? _I looked around _come on rose think, THINK_

"What no famous Rose Hathaway come backs?" I walked out of the bathroom grabbed my sweater and went for a long walk.

_She slapped me across the face, I touched the spot the spot that she slapped it stang_

"_You bitch"_

"_You just had to have sex with my boy friend didn't you?"_

"Rose? Rose? Roosiiee?" he lifted his hand to slap me but I caught it.

"Don't you dare?" I bent mason's hand back

"Owww jeez what's your problem first you space out then you try and brake my hand gosh" he said rubbing his hand. "I'll never understand girls" he mumbled, I side-glanced him then rolled my eyes and kept walking, he followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to drink" he nodded his head.

"Jeremy" I said

"What do you want he said showing me his stash" I shrugged

"The usual" I gave him a 20 he gave me some vodka

_The depression is getting to strong I went into the bathroom and grabbed my razor and sliced my wrist. It felt so good to let all my anger out I did it again and again and again until I felt light headed. I sunk down to the floor and watched as the crimson red blood drip down my hand_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He slapped me in the face "ROSE!" I gasped and punched him, grabbed the bottle and walked away leaving mason and Jeremy staring at me in shock.

**Sorry for not updating but… sorry I have no excuse, but sorry for the short chapter I have writers block this is the one story that I didn't plan out I'm just going with flow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys' for not updating in so long I've been working on all of my other stories and forgot about this one I will update as soon as I can. But, I'm working on my other stories and won't update this one for a while. While you're waiting for me to update on this one read:**

**Stampir**

**Infected**

**I update those about every other day and thank you for your patients' well I'll update in about a week. If not then you can cuss me out in a PM message (don't be too mean) thank you.**

** Your writer,**

** Obsessed53 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mason's pov**

I stared at her retreating form, gently rubbing my now red cheek. Wow she just gets weirder and weirder everyday.

"Are you going to buy something? If not get lost. I already got caught once before- do you know how much this cost-" I cut him off by walking away.

**Rose's pov**

Why do I keep seeing this girl pop up in my head? So damn annoying on top of that I kissed Eddie and mason is jealous. Ugh why can't I be born a boy their life seems so carefree.

**Eddie's pov**

She kissed me- she actually kissed me, then Mr. buzz-kill had to ruin it. I mean I though he was supposed to be my friend couldn't have wait like 10-25 more minute I mean really? I really have to ask him what's his problem is. Wait I think he liked Rose. Oh well he should've made his move when he had the chance.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT JUST WAIT. THERE GOING TO BE A NEW KID TO SHOW UP AT ST. VLADIMIRS.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days after that were weird I got another one of my 'visions' of the girl yelling about how she didn't want to go to another school then the next day the same girl shows up at our school. WHAT THE HELL!

"so have have of you guys seen the new girl" I continued eating my lunch not bothering to tell mason that she practically mowed me down on her way into the girls dorm but-

my thoughts were interrupted by the crash of the lunch doors hitting the wall everybody's had snapped toward the door to see little miss badass moroi smirking at the guardians that pulled their stakes out. I grabbed my orange dumped my lunch in the trash, meanwhile everyone was still frozen in place- stopped when I was about to pass her leaned over to her and whisper:."this is my school I've been there and done that so slam doors all you want, I maybe a dhampir but that doesn't change a thing" I turned around face the cafeteria waved and walked away.

**sorry guys but I didn't know what to do with this chapter so I gave you a short one instead of none.**


	8. adpt

This is very important I'm putting ALL MY STORIES up for adoption and its first come first serve. If you are interested please pm me.

But I want credit in the chapters that I created.

If you do not post the story within the span of a month I will handit over to the next person that pm's me. (and I follow the people that I give my stories to so I'll know)

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! -just kidding

p.s every story that I write will be up for adopting after about 5-7 chapters. :)


End file.
